My Inner Demons Fanfiction: What Happened to Leif?
by HetaliaSideswipeJitsu
Summary: What happens when a powerful Demon-sorry, Deimos- has a grudge against Leif. Should Leif tell them his secret, or will they be left in the dark as he slowly dies from all coming attacks? I suck at summaries... HIATUS!
1. The Intruder

Author's note-

This is my first FF, so please tell me what I can change and revise for further stories. This story is based on the roleplay by Aphmau called My Inner Demons. Mind you, this happened before they went back to Deimos. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Intruder

.

.

.

.

.

(Leif's POV)

_Another day passed, and we are no closer to completing our mission! _Leif thought. He closed his eyes and took a breath. His mind wandered, thinking about how his life used to be, only death, killing and also... being abandoned. He snarled at the thought. _Was he really that useless that his own family wanted to leave him!? Why?_ He opened his eyes slightly, his emerald eyes dulled, and stared off into space, not noticing the tear stained marks on his cheeks. Shaking his head slightly, he grabbed his twin daggers, which he never goes anywhere without. He ran a hand through his silver hair, feeling the smooth texture of his green horns. He then realized that his cheeks were wet. He quickly wiped them, knowing that if anyone knew he cried, he was constantly be harassed. Getting up from his bed, he went through the invisible entrance on the wall going to the kitchen. His feet moved on his own, his mind now a hazy mess.

Looking out of the window, he sighed. _Still night. I don't know why we don't just take that Huma-no Ava to Deimos. It would save us a heck load of trouble. But I can't defy orders. _Cutting his rampaging thoughts short, he grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards that Ava showed them, and filled the glass fully with water.

As he drank the water slowly, he began to contemplate the pro's and con's of going back to Deimos. Everyone there hated him, since he was one of the best (or worst, depending on how you look at it) assassin there was. But everyone here hated him as much as his folk back on Deimos. To them, he was just a perverted asshole.

He was halfway done with the water when he heard a loud crash that came from the direction of the door. He turned just in time to see the door crashing into the wall that was parallel to it. On instinct, he unsheathed his daggers, his body shifting into a fighting stance, eyes dilated, and adrenaline rushing through his veins. He dropped the glass, shattering it and the wooden floor and spilling the water everywhere. Time seemed to slow as a black hooded figure came into view. He was a bit taller than himself, about 6 foot 1. He held a very long and broad sword. It was black with a serrated edge, and the actual blade was literally 5 feet long. His boots making very little noise as they slowly approached Leif.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

He stopped as soon as he was about 20 feet from where Leif now stood. Though Leif couldn't see the intruder's eyes, he emitted a deathly aura. Leif let out an involuntary shudder. This guy was all kinds of wrong.

They had a glaring contest for what seemed like eternity, while in reality it was only a few seconds. But Leif was just staring at face, even though he couldn't see any facial features, which made the stranger even creepier.

Faster than what would be humanly possible (even for Deimos standards), the Intruder dashed towards Leif, his sword angled to decapitate Leif's head. Leif's eyes widened at the assault while he parried with one of his dagger. As soon as his dagger came in contact with the man's sword, he brought his other dagger from below to do an upward slice against Intruders torso with the precision of an assassin. But before he could he make contact, the man grabbed Leif's wrist, bending his wrist so it snapped. Leif swallowed back a yelp as the Intruder let go of his wrist, making him drop his dagger from his hand. The man used his free hand to powerful uppercut Leif in the gut. Leif gasped as the man stepped back slightly as Leif fell to his knees, dropping his last dagger as he started to cough up blood, using his now free hand to cover his mouth to stop the pouring blood

The Intruder, never once saying anything, knelt down to Leif's level as he put a hand to the middle of Leif's chest. Leif's eyes widened, for he knew what was coming, but his body was still paralyzed from the previous attack.

_I'm done now! But I don't wanna die! I still have a duty to serve Asch and protect his comrades and ...Ava…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Until Next time! Please review!


	2. The Help

Chapter 2

.

.

(3rd person POV)

.

The man's hand started to glow a reddish glow that started to form on his palm. Within a second, his entire hand was glowing a bright red. A magical blast from the glowing hand was expelled, sending Leif flying into the wall, breaking apart a big of the wall and narrowly missing the computer Ava told them to stay away from.

.

(Back inside the mystical house in which Rhys created…)

.

A loud crash could be heard throughout the entire Deimos household. All the individual Deimos in the entire compound snapped their eyes open (That includes Asch, Rhys, Noi, and Pierce). It is as though all of their minds were connected, they all got out of bed, grabbed their weapons and headed toward the invisible go-through-wall.

The 4 Deimos came face to face with each other, all curious about the loud crash that came from Ava's part of the house. Then they all heard a blood curling scream.

.

(Still 3rd Person POV)

.

Pain.

.

Excruciating pain.

.

Unbearable, throbbing pain.

.

Fighting against exhaustion, he opened his eyes halfway. Even trying to do this feat took most of his strength, for he was drained, drowning in pain and lose.

He looked down at his chest, where the most pain came from. There he saw the Intruders sword impaled in him right below his heart, right on top of the burn that the Intruder also caused, making it hurt ten-fold. Leif started to panic, since he was spewing blood from his rapidly. With his trembling hand, he brought it up to his wound, without touching the sword, since he knew that it would cause him more pain, and gently put pressure on his wound, slightly hissing from pain.

When he looked up, he saw the Intruders face just a foot away from his. There was a trickle of blood that dripped from Leif's mouth, but he took not heed from it. They just stared, none daring to move or blink.

Just then, the Intruders hand shot out, grabbing the swords handle and he just twisted it in a slow and agonizing way. Before Leif had anytime to respond, he just shrieked in agony.

The more the Intruder twisted, the bigger the wound and the more blood that gushed out. Though for Leif it felt like hours of torture, it was only mere seconds. Out of nowhere, the Intruder pulled out his sword quickly, causing more blood to rapidly splatter on the ground. Leif began to breathe heavily. He knew that he was dead. He knew that no one would come for him. Because he was a lowly perverted assassin. It was not like he tried to be. It's just… he had to keep his reputation. He had to be sneaky and sly. It was basically his job description.

All of a sudden, Intruder just vanished in a puff of black smoke. Leif leaned his head back on the wall, relishing the bliss of not going through more torture. Even though he was in pain, he had already gotten used to it. He began to feel faint, which was to be expected when you have lost as much blood as he had.

He started to close his eyes, welcoming the blackness that began to swallow him whole. Just before he could completely close his eyes, he saw the other 4 Deimos staring at him with wide eyes of disbelief.

Leif just gave a small, sad smile. Rhys was the first to approach him. He kneeled on the left side of him, noting how Leif was trying to hold back the blood that was seeping out of his shirt.

"Leif, what happened to you?" Rhys asked in a calm manner, though it was the complete opposite of his inner core. Rhys was panicking, one of his friends got severely injured in a dimension that was peaceful.

Leif opened his mouth to respond, only to harshly cough up blood. The other Deimos didn't know what to do, so they just stayed still and waited for Rhys to give them the order. Even Asch complied.

Rhys grabbed Leif's shoulders and let Leif lean on his body as a support. He could feel Leif shivering.

_Not good,_ Thought Rhys. He put one arm around Leif's back and another under his ankles, lifting his bridal style up, in hopes of not aggravating Leif's wounds too much.

"Get the healing room ready." Rhys barked. The others jumped in surprise since no one had said anything for a while. With a quick nod, Noi, Pierce and Asch rushed into their mystical hideout, while Rhys gently carried the injured Deimos inside as slowly as possible.

"Come on, Leif. Just hold on a little longer. Don't surrender to sleep just yet." Rhys whispered words of comfort and encouragement throughout the entire way to the Healing Wing. Rhys tried as hard as he could to keep up a lively conversation, but that was had when the one you were trying to talk to was on the brink of death. Oh, the irony! What was concerning was that Leif didn't say a single word, or let out a single whimper or show any sign of pain other than the slight scrunching of his eyes.

When Rhys arrived, the bed was ready and everyone was standing by. The bed that was in front of him was no ordinary bed. It increased the Deimos healing process without using any magic.

As Rhys placed Leif expertly on the Healing bed, Leif slowly opened one of his eyes until they became half slitted

"Why do you even bother?" Leif croaked softly as Rhys started to bind his chest, even though everyone heard. There was a pregnant silence, only Leif's labored breathes were heard.

_Why would he think that_, every Deimos thought in unison.

.

.

.

Plz review, and remember I don't own anything except the plot and Intruder.


	3. AN

Hello.

I realized that I haven't been updating for a while. I have lost interest in this story so I decided that I will abandon it.

.

If someone wants to adopt this story of What Happened To Leif, just let me know. Send me an email.

.

.

Thank You and I'm so sorry.

.

Stay Tuned

.

-Jitsu Out


	4. UPDATE!

Hey, Gang!

.

So, many of you requested that I continue this story, and that I shall.

.

It might take me a while to update, so bear with me. Just started HS and because of that, it might take a while.

.

.

Thanks for your cooperation and STAY SAFE!

.

Stay Tuned

.

-Jitsu Out


End file.
